The Beach
by stephensslut
Summary: Steve and his lover visit the beach which quickly turns into a steamy time.


"I had a really awesome time tonight Steve" I said laying on our blanket. The two of us had went to Laguna Beach for the evening. After we ate dinner at The Cliff, we went to the actual beach to watch the sun set. It was a Wednesday night and there was hardly anybody there, it was like we had our own private beach. "I had fun too. You're a lot of fun to be around. I feel like I can be myself and you are totally ok with that. My tightness with money and all" he replied. "Hey I don't mind the money thing at all. I think for you to be so successful and still be so humble with your earnings is extremely admirable. Plus, I have a job for a reason, not to just spend my money and yours" I said.

He had put down a blanket for us to lay on and brought a couple of wine coolers to sip on. Technically speaking you're not supposed to drink at Laguna, but it was getting dark and nobody would really notice. I popped another one of the fuzzy navel coolers open and opened another for him. "Well the sunset was amazing, just like I thought it would be. I guess we better finish these and head out since it is now dark" I said. "Aw, why don't we stay? It's a lovely night and we can just spend time in each other's company" Steve said. It didn't take much convincing for me to stay.

About thirty minutes had passed and I saw him prop himself up on one of his elbows to look down at me while I was laying out. He took one of his fingers and traced the length of my arm up and down repeatedly. "Did you know that you're beautiful?" he asked. "The only thing I noticed is how sexy you are" I replied cheekily. He bent down and gave me a light peck on the lips. "Well even if that may be true, I want you to know how I see you" he said before bending down to give me another kiss. The next thing I knew, his weight was on top of me and had my arms wrapped around his back. My tongue was begging for an entrance and waited patiently for him to let me in. Once I was in, it flickered over his in perfect rhythm. Steve pulled away a little and bit on my bottom lip. It when he tugged on it I felt warmth hit my stomach like a spike.

We continued to make out as he grinded his bulge into my crotch. I moved my pelvis in synch with his, trying to meet his pressure. He had his fingers through my hair and started to migrate down my neck. He was biting down lightly at the nape, I know he would leave a hickey or two. It wasn't something I liked to have on my neck, but I couldn't stop him from doing it. I didn't want to stop him from doing it. I skimmed my fingers along his hair, wanting to pull him in close. I wanted to feel his every breath against my delicate skin.

He continued to graze his lips with mine when I felt his fingers start making a path down my body. His touch left behind a lingering feeling of sensuality. He stopped kissing me to look down and unbutton my shorts. Underneath I had a pair of bikini bottoms on and he undid its ties. He shoved his masculine hand down my shorts and started caress my clit. I laid back and let my body ride it out. I was in immense pleasure when he popped his two trusty fingers inside of me. It was like he had hands of magic; he always knew exactly the right spots to hit. He started his come hither motion with his fingers like he had a Ricky's and I was turning into putty. He kept up the motion and my body let itself go. I felt the tremor of my orgasm consume my body and was trying to be as silent as possible being that we were still in public. I hadn't squirted in some time, but just had all over Stephen's hand.

When I had time to compose myself, I decided to reciprocate the action. I started rubbing his cock on the outside of his shorts and kept rubbing until he was about to burst. I let his cock out and started at it in awe. It still always impressed me, no matter how many times I had seen it or had it inside of me. I reached in my bag and got out a little bottle of lotion. I squirted some of it in my hand and rubbed a bit of it in. My now slick hand grabbed his shaft and squeezed lightly. I started pumping my hand slowly, making sure to twist gently with each stroke. Stephen laid there enjoying each pump while biting his lower lip in pleasure. I sped up my wrist and started pumping faster and faster. I made sure to take his balls in my other hand and massage them delicately. The new twisting move I had thrown in must have been a hit with Stephen as his breathing was starting to snag in his throat. All it took was a few more twists when he whispered "I'm gonna fucking come". I put my lips to the tip and let him shoot his hot come into my mouth. I made sure to swallow it all and even wipe my lips and lick my fingers to make sure I got it all.

"It's a shame hands are this underrated in sex isn't it?" I said. "Most people can't use their hands like you do" he said back still a little drained. "Now come on, let's clean this up and go back to the house. Maybe we can use more than our hands there" I said flirtatiously. He chuckled and helped me fold up the blanket. While we were walking back up the trail, he groped my ass and said "Maybe I like only hands".


End file.
